Tratados criticos sobre la literatura brony
by StEbAnRoPeRo
Summary: Esto no es un fic, es un ensayo- Y este ensayo reune todas la deficiencias que la literatura brony, de habla hispana, ha tenido y tendrá; A MENOS QUE CAMBIEN. Si de verdad aprecias el arte de escribir, ensañate con leer estos tratados. Pero ten discreción; ya que si te sientes identificado con algún elemento, NO ES UNA COINCIDENCIA.
1. Analisis

_**Analisis.**_

_**1) Introducción.**_

Buenas a todos los que se molestan en leer este ensayo analítico sobre la literatura aquí presente. Sé que muchos, después de pasar de la introducción, me tildarán de malo o malvado; pero lo hago por un asunto de mera honestidad. Muchos autores se han acostumbrado a la pleitesía y el alabo que se olvidaron de lo que era una crítica. En lo personal, yo prefiero la palabra de un crítico, bien fundamentada, contra la de cien personas que rindan pleitesía.

_**2) Sobre las historias.**_

Hay un gran déficit respecto a la calidad de las mismas. Todas engrosan o presentan una historia donde se va llenando de clichés y cosas predecibles, aparte de dejar huecos y cosas sin fundamentar. Se enfoca a hacer mas una "escena" que plantear una delicada red de acciones que deberían llegar a un núcleo. Se enfocan mas en hacer a un personaje muy especial, que se olvida de lo que le rodea. No hay una belleza en el ambiente, no hay una trama que te haga pensar. Todo se va recurriendo según un estilo "hollywoodense" de lógica.

_**3) Sobre personajes**_

Muchos personajes se ven condenados a existir a raíz del autor. Pareciéndose a los mismos y creando una ideosincracia mas deseable para el autor del relato. Lo colman de habilidades y de atributos especiales, que olvida algo inherente que debe haber en el mismo: humildad. Hay pocos perssonajes que se enfrentan a un infierno y salen heridos o no se trauman. Siempre son confiados y "saben lo que hacen" y siempre son un Adonis; lleguen a donde lleguen. Los antagonistas son presentados por ser cancerígenos hasta la médula, como si fueran una versión barata de un personaje de un animé (aquellos arrogantes que siempre rien y, a la final, se les sale el tiro por la culata).

_**4) Sobre la forma de escribir.**_

Muchos criticarán las "normas" del buen escribir, alegando que "Hago cómo yo lo quiera o según mi estilo". Lo malo, es que no sabemos apreciar nuestro lenguaje. Y lo peor, es que lo profanamos. Damas y caballeros, nuestra habla y nuestros escritos están fundamentados en una de las lenguas mas ricas y hermosas de nuestro mundo: el español. Puede ser tán romántico como el francés, o expresar una ira mejor que el alemán. Muchos hacemos actos en contra de nuestra lengua materna que , disculpen, dan pena: anglicismos, errores ortográficos y de puntuación, y demás. Lo peor es no tratamos de mejorar.

_**5) Sobre las mafias internas.**_

Leemos para conseguir algo con que entretenernos, pero muchos hacemos el "favor" (mas bien forzado) de leer para dejar un review. Son muchos los círculos que "leen" para dejar un comentario a cambio de que nos lean. Pocos aquí leen por el placer del mismo y dejan un comentario verdadero; no el típico "WOOOOW", no. Algo constructivo. Se debe pensar en mejorar esta fuente de entretenimiento, no en crear grupos cerrados.

_**6) Sobre los "Modelos"**_

Partiendo en lo mismo, sobre el disfrute de la lectura en base a fics de algo que nos gusta, no debemos leer para luego abandonar. Muchos aquí se han prendado de un "modelo" o "modelos" de escritura de fanfics, que olvidaron a la misma comunidad. Dejan al autor como un perro abandonado solo por no tener "esos" gustos que leyó con anterioridad. No. Si aprecias la lectura, debes apreciar a quien lo hizó; y asesorarlo, ayudarlo. Total ¿No somos comunidad?

_**7) Conclusión**_

Muchos, como expresé anteriormente, me tildarán de malvado o de cruel con lo que acabo de publicar. Antes de hacerlo, me miré a mi mismo e hice la crítica a mi persona antes de hacerla pública. Quiero expresar mi gratitud y mi apoyo a aquellos libres pensadores y quienes rompen con el "status quo" de la comunidad de habla hispana. A aquellos que, a pesar que hacen una de las obras mas sublimes para la comunidad, están condenados al olvido por nuestra propia vagancia, por esa escacez de autores profesionales que han sido desplazados por obras más baratas. Pido, con todo mi corazón, un cambio

StEbAnRoPeRo, también conocido como Eleutherio Solon.

Tratados críticos sobre la literatura brony de habla hispana


	2. ¡Quiero que mi personaje sea el mejor!

_**"¡Quiero que mi personaje sea el mejor!"**_

_**1) Introducción**_

Sé que muchos amamos nuestra creaciones. Puede que sea algo cuya concepción sea difícil, y es por ello que nos enamoramos de nuestros personajes. Pero, con todo este amor, a veces lo matamos. Solo pensemos ¿Qué sería del Bilbo si fuera capaz de usar el anillo cómo lo usó Sauron? Creo que sería muy aburrido. A veces, un personaje humilde y bajo es mejor para el desarrollo de una historia.

_**2) ¿Por qué se genera esto?**_

Como se dijo con anterioridad, amamos nuestras creaciones. Lo vemos crecer y ansiamos lo mejor. Tal y como un hijo, pero en la ficción. Y como es de ficción, a muy pocos le puede importar. Es por ello que lo atiborramos de habilidades especiales y de capacidades inimaginadas. Clásicos casos de Mary Sues. También se debe el caso quere auto-insertarnos en la historia de una manera "épica", donde pueda ganarle a todo y cada obstáculo que tengan. A veces, dejar una montaña díficil, mas no imposible, de escalar.

_**3) ¿Qué efectos tienen en una historia?**_

Si usamos el ejemplo que se dió con Bilbo Bolsón, donde podría usar el anillo para invocar los poderes de Sauron y vencer a Smaug de un solo golpe; creo que no tendía mucho sentido. Ahora, imaginenos que en nuestra serie se mete un personaje, sin contexto, sin introducción, que llega así de la nada y altera todo el orden él solito; creo que sería algo desagradable. Se tiene que desarrollar paulatinamente un personaje, donde se vaya entrañando en una red de acciones y tramas para continuar con la misma. Un personaje debe ser parte del hilo de una aguja, mientras que la aguja la va conduciendo para crear un hermoso tapiz.

_**4) ¿Qué debería hacer un personaje? ¿Y qué no?**_

Los personajes son, a veces, conductores de una historia y pueden generar situaciones que permitan su continuidad. Pero esa misma continuidad afecta la calidad del relato. Ellos deben ser parte del alma de la historia y aportar algo significativo, aunque sea por poco tiempo. Deben estar basados en muchas figuras mas que las conocidas. Esta de moda el tipo de villano del anime, más o menos del estilo de Sailor Moon, donde se rien de sus actos y hacen gestos arrogantes solo para ser derrotados a la final ¿Por qué no buscar más allá de los medios masivos? Como los libros o la historia ¿Por qué enfrascarse en un solo modelo de bien y mal? Demuestra calidad el tipo de personajes de índole Gris; donde hacen cosas malas por una buena causa y cosas buenas por una mala causa. Innovar, crear a base de la inspiración.

_**5) Errores muy comunes**_

Es muy común llenar a nuestros personajes de habilidades únicas que nadie mas pueda hacer o ponerlo a la par de personajes bien definidos que SI puede hacer es habilidad. No sé, quizás (yendo a una temática pony) convertirse en un Nightmare con pocas razones definidas. Otro error, muy común, es hacer a nuestro personaje con un contexto inimaginable para la lógica y la historia. No sé, alguien que es miembro de una orden monástica y al mismo tiempo proviene de una tribu pre-colombina, además de ser señor feudal del Sengoku Jidai (si saben cada elemento, sabrán que no hay conexión entre cada elemento).

_**6) Conclusión**_

Los personajes, como se estableció en un punto, deben ser PARTE del hilo de lo que será un gran tapiz. Se debe ser minucioso respecto a la concepción del mismo y tratar de no quebrar el orden de la lógica establecida. Se debe luchar contra la mediocridad para, por fin, alcanzar la mismísima calidad en los escritos.

_**StEbAnRoPeRo, también conocido como Eleutherio Solon.**_

_**Tratados críticos sobre la literatura brony de habla hispana**_


	3. Así no se escribe

_**"Así no se escribe"**_

_**1) Introducción**_

La lengua española es una de las más ricas y profundas que existe en el planeta. Incluso se ha dicho que su complejidad es mayor que el chino o el coreano. Nosotros tenemos el privilegio de que nuestra lengua materna sea esta ¿Por qué la difamamos? ¿Por qué ultrajamos algo tan sagrado como el idioma? Este es nuestra identidad, parte de ella; y su mal uso significa que no le tenemos aprecio.

_**2) ¿Por qué ocurre?**_

Muchos vendrán de una deficiente educación respecto a la literatura y las letras (no aw culpen en tal caso), otros simplemente alegarán que "es mi estilo y yo hago lo que me de la gana" o "yo hago las cosas como yo debo hacerlas" (cosas así); pero creo que la principal razón es la falta de introducción en el mundo literario o el desprecio al mismo (ahí si deberían culparse, y con fuerza). He conocido el caso de alguien que prefiere la serie de Televisión y desprecia los libros de donde sale la serie.

Mientras mas uno lee, mas se interna en el mundo de las letras. Se va llenando de experiencia y de talento para reconocer las palabras si se es ávido con ello. Uno empieza a apreciar las cosas porque te traslada a otro mundo, a veces, no muy lejano. Apreciar la lectura es apreciar el lenguaje.

_**3) Mutaciones dentro del lenguaje**_

Creen que esta pregunta está bien formulada? No? Fine. Ese ejemplo es una anglicismo dentro del lenguaje español. Dams y caballeros, los anglo-sajones se quejan del spanglish por ser una alteración a su habla (incluso sacaron una película con el nombre del fenómeno) ¿Por qué demonios debemos bajar a anglicar el lenguaje? ¡Se está destrozando por ello!

Otra anotación que he visto es el uso de una estructura de guión en los dialogos de obras NARRATIVAS. Por si no lo tienen claro, aquí está una estructura:

_**Lucio: Hola ¿Cómo estas?**_

_**Pablo: Bien, bien ¿Y tú?**_

_**Lucio: Bien, vale.**_

Aunque defina bien quien habla y quién no, damas y caballeros, eso indica que has tocado pocos libros o no sabes aprovechar la narración. En el estilo narrativo, te da la ventaja de añadir quién habla, qué hace y dónde está usando guiones (-) para describir la situación, junto lo que se ha dicho. El uso de un estilo de guión en la narración demuestra deficiencia.

_**4) Este no es un condenado Chat**_

Se ha visto abominaciones semánticas a la hora de escribir. Y no querran saber sobre la sintaxis. Muchos creen que usar un estilo de chat a la hora de narrar es un "estilo". Es una atrocidad, damas y caballeros. el uso de un estilo de chat para resumir las palabras y acortar las frases; porque demuestran una gran pobreza en el lenguaje que utilizas. La narración debe ser completa y bien definida. Hasta se han visto casos donde esto "XD" o esto "¬¬" reprensenta el estado de la cara de un personaje.

_**5) La venerable tilde.**_

SE SABE que es un fastidió, pero es parte de nuestra identidad cultural y lingüistica. La tilde hará la representación de otra palabra o de alterar un verbo a un tiempo determinado. Señores, no la vean como una enemiga ¡LA TILDE ES UNA GRAN ALIADA! Muchos idiomas no tienen eso y dependen de un cambio drástico de palabras de un lado a otro del diccionario. NOSOTROS podemos utilizar la tilde para nuestro beneficio.

Sé que es duro, pero con practica se puede lograr.

_**6) Conclusión**_

Somos afortunados por nuestra lengua materna, una de las mejores en este mundo y rica en material utilizable para los escritos. No debemos ultrajarlo, debemos enriquecer el lenguaje manteniéndolo como está y respetando sus normas. Les daré un consejo, si quieren saber cómo es el nivel de lenguaje de una persona, miren como chatea. Es muy fácil con un word que te corrija, pero con el chat descubres la identidad cultural de esa persona, respecto a las letras.-


	4. Tratado sobre las historias

_**Tratado sobre las historias**_

_**1) Introducción**_

Deben saber algo respecto a este ensayo. Es el único, y lo será, que tendrá "tratado" como parte del título; porque es lo relevante de la serie de ensayos. Si mal no recuerdan, dí la metáfora de que la trama es una aguja, los personajes son parte del hilo, y la historia es el tapiz. Damas y caballeros, es hora de ver nuestro tapiz antes de venderlo en el mercado.

_**2) Cliché hasta las ñangaras.**_

DEBEMOS saber el significado de la palabra "cliché". Proviene del francés y es una situación, acción, expresión, frase o idea que perdió su fuerza o novedad por se usada en exceso. Muchos fanfics usan clichés, no porque sean bases, sino que no tienen otra cosas con la cual trabajar. Siempre encontramos situaciones como un OC irreverente a las leyes, al orden, siempre sonriente y que no le teme a nada. No olvidemos que siempre le encantará (hasta formar una situación romántica) con un canon; por defecto el favorito o favorita del autor. Pero eso no es todo, siempre está el segundo o segunda que creará un triángulo amoroso (todo eso si no se ha ocurrido un OC ¡Olalá!)

¿Qué hay sobre las escenas de acción? El prota, todo un paria con gusto, pasará un infierno para poder salvar lo que su amada quiere (o para "impresionarla" con ello). Eso sí, sufre, por lo mucho, un rasguño detrás de un mar de adversarios caidos; aunque sea el malote más malote de todos.

Los personajes secundarios sirven para hacer ver al prota o la situación mejor para el mismo, desempeñando un papel pobre y poco significativo en la historia. Damas y caballeros, todo personaje, por muy corto que sea su aparición, debe contribuir de tal manera que ayude a mejorar las cosas, a añadir picante a la trama. Darle un buen color al tapiz.

No se puede decir mucho de los antagonistas. Siempre son (tomando del tema de personajes) seres arrogantes, que rien de manera falsa, y creen que pueden vencer al protagonista con un miembro atado para ser derrotados sin causarle un jaleo al prota. Por favor ¿Dónde está un buen antagonista o villano?

_**3) La necesidad del gris**_

Siempre se ha encontrado situaciones donde todo está muy claro, sin necesidad de pensar. Siempre nos estructuran una historia donde todo el que esté en contra del prota, es malo, y todo lo que hace y dice, es la mismísima palabra de Dios. En muchas ocasiones es decepcionante que no se ajuste al sentido de realidad. Muchos, si se dignan en apreciar las cosas por su resultado y procedimiento, verán que la vida no es tan blanco y negro como se pinta; se pueden hacer cosas malas por una buena causa y cosas buenas por una mala causa. Es necesario un Gris en las historias.

_**4) ¿A qué le tenemos miedo?**_

Hacemos que nuestro personaje se encargue del trabajo duro ¿Por qué no hacemos que todos compartan la carga? Si una situación es una crisis comunitaria, él o ella no puede encargarse de todo. Le tememos al hecho de hacer mal una situación para cualquier personaje, que el nuevo se encarga porque es, literalmente, una esponja de emociones. Sé que hay momentos específicos para un personaje en especial, pero, seamos realistas, nadie (aunque tenga la mejor instrucción) está listo para todo.

¿Por qué no romper lo establecido? ¿Por qué no dejar que alguien conocido muera para darle continuidad a la trama? Anque lloremos por su muerte, lo único que haremos es apreciar más al personaje. Quererlo más de lo que hacemos ¿Por qué no romper el equilibrio y llenar de locura por estrés a alguien? Si es una situación de guerra o asesinato, incluso el más fuerte se ablanda con el tiempo y cae en la desesperación ¿Por qué algo establecido no cae en la anarquía? Damas y caballeros, tratamos de romper clichés ¿A qué le tenemos miedo?

_**5) Conclusión**_

Las historias deben ser tratadas, elaboradas y planificadas con sumo cuidado para crear una obra maestra. Se debe ser especial en su elaboración y luchar contra el uso de clichés, no engrandecer su uso. Crear una historia, reiterio, debe ser como hacer una manualidad. Se deben cuidar cada detalle. Queremos nuevos sabores, no repetir lo mismo a cada rato.

_**StEbAnRoPeRo, también conocido como Eleutherio Solon.**_

_**Tratados críticos sobre la literatura brony de habla hispana**_


	5. Círculos y conjuntos cerrados

_**Círculos y conjuntos cerrados**_

_**1) Introducción**_

La asociación es una necesidad surgida por un instinto. Siempre se ha sabido que siendo parte de un grupo grande es mejor que uno pequeño o subsistir por uno solo. Se comparten ideas, se comparte el trabajo y se se hacen amigos. Lo malo, es que esos grupos se vuelven cerrados con el tiempo, poniendo el interés por encima de los beneficios de la comunidad. Si alguien extermo pide un favor caritativo hacia alguien (por ejemplo, un mísero dibujo), se le deja esperando por algo que nunca va a venir. Cómo dije, solo se atiende a base del interés y del trueque, "tu me das, yo te doy"; y no se atiende por el mero deber ser.

_**2) Lectores de cinco capítulos.**_

Nadie comparte la pasión de leer, a menos de que sea del grupo o sea atrayente. Ese no es el problema. El problema es que se desperdicián buenos autores y de excelente por dos razones: no tenemos dedicación para leer, y nos acojonamos cuando vemos escritos de más de diez mil palabras (que están bien argumentadas). En cambio, no importa si en el grupo hacen una historia mala, la aplaudimos y la alabamos tanto que el autor mantiene ese estilo (y usen los otros tratados como referencia). Estos autores se quedan en el grupo y abandona, tal y como un perro, a otros escritores mientras se quedan en el grupo. Una aberración singular, ya que si aprecias el arte (sobretodo SI LO CREAS) se debería tomar la molestia de criticar lo criticable y empeñar al autor a mejorar su manera de escribir sin perder su inspiración y su dedicación. Se debe empeñar a leer para el disfrute del arte y para mejorar la calidad de los escritos.

_**3) "No criticar"**_

Muchos autores son sensibles a las críticas. Si tan solo mencionas un solo error ortográfico ¡Pierden la cabeza! Tienen mal genio y son sensibles, como si no les importara mejorar. "Yo soy lo que soy y hago las cosas como yo quiero", solo para citar un ejemplo de esta prepotencia. Eso demuestra el temple del mismo autor, su dedicación y su capacidad de "reparar el tejado".

_**4) Cambio de ideas.**_

Cómo mencioné al principio, todo esta a base de trueques. Si me ayudas con una idea, o me ayudas a desarrollar el fic, puedo concederte la aparición de tu OC o darte un dibujo. Así es como funciona las cosas en los grupos cerrados. Lo cual no lo considero malo, claro que no. Pero se está fundamentando los principios de la comunidad en base al interés y el truque en cambio del deber ser y los favores. NO se puede dejar que la comunidad caiga en base al interés y las mafias.

_**5) Conclusión**_

Se debe llegar al deber ser y apoyarnos entre todos, en vez de aglomerarnos en conjuntos cerrados y dejar que la comunidad se desintegre en sectores a fin. Si de verdad es esto una comunidad, se debe apoyar entre todos a todos sin igual. Espero que estas palabras no caigan en mentes vacias.

_**StEbAnRoPeRo, también conocido como Eleutherio Solón**_

_**Tratados críticos sobre la literatura brony**_


	6. ¿Eso existe? y sobre las Humanizacione

_**"¿Eso existe?" y sobre las Humanizaciones**_

_**1) Introducción**_

Un problema común y presente en muchos escritos que he visto ha sido la utilización de elementos del mundo real fuera del contexto o del mundo del que estamos escribiendo. La mención directa y clara de elementos de algo nuestro y no perteneciente a la serie, demuestra tanto una pobreza de palabras como una gran ruptura en el statu quo de la serie.

Además, las humanizaciones han sido algo propio y tema para escribir desde que se hizo la serie y se están escribiendo fanfics. El problema se basa en la utilización del mismo: o es el mismo brony autor que le gusta la serie y quiere viajar a Equestria, o es el norteamericano fan de la serie que muere en combate. Este tipo de ideas se han utilizado ad infinitum con resultados variables, pero con tendencia a una caída del tema por falta de innovación y predictibilidad sobre el tema.

_**2) Elementos "Externos"**_

Estos elementos se han utilizado porque son mejores a la hora de escribir, ya que permiten una rápida visualización del objeto concerniente. En una ocasión vi que describían la altura de un personaje equiparable con la de Kick Buttowski (un enano). El problema, como se dijo anteriormente, es que demuestra una falta de creatividad y falta del uso de los recursos expresivos (cómo la metáfora). Es ahí cuando debemos preguntarnos "¿Existe eso en la serie?"

_**3) El uso de la alusión a algo.**_

Claro, muchos que han leído las partes anteriores van a hacer cola para criticarme respecto a elementos que SÍ están en la serie... El punto de vista al respecto de este tratado es que se equivocan en ello. Como se vió en el capítulo de Nightmare Night, habían ponys vestidos CÓMO EGIPCIOS. Pero, que se sepa al respecto, NO EXISTE UN EGIPTO en la serie. Se hace alusión al mismo mediante elementos que lo representen para dejar una idea clara del mismo. Hasta el día de hoy, la cultura egipcia nos ha cautivado a todos.

Otro elemento que llama la atención es Zecora. Todo el mundo está de acuerdo que Zecora es, o mejor dicho, tiende a ser africana por el dicho de que es una cebra... Pero hay dos elementos que no se tiene en cuenta: las cebras pertenecen a la familia de los equinos. Sería muy diferente la historia si las cebras hubiesen sido europeas, asiáticas, o incluso americanas. La razón de que son blancas y negras es por selección natural: en las llanuras de Nabimia y Kenia habita la mosca Tse Tse, portadora de la enfermedad del sueño. La mosca no ve mas allá del blanco y del negro, por eso el color de la cebra es lo que conocemos. Otro elemento, y más detallado si nos ponemos exquisitos, es que Zecora no es tan africana. Tiene como rasgos la meditación, el conocimiento, la filosofía en el habla, y, posiblemente, icerta marcialidad; rasgos comunes de un tibetano.

Lo que se quiere llegar es que no se deben poner elementos fuera del contexto tan abierta y claramente en un escrito. Se debe ser cuidadoso respecto al trato de estos elementos, poner referencias, alusiones y cosas por el estilo usando los recursos expresivos que sabemos utilizar. Eso es excelencia.

_**4) Humanizaciones**_

Este tema es muy extenso, y se debe tratar con mucho cuidado, porque más de uno la ha utilizado y no se ha salido del anteriormente mencionado. Los rasgos comunes de las humanizaciones son los siguientes:

* Es Brony

* Es parecido al autor

* Tiene un Canon favorito que luego tendrá una humanización o una relación amorosa.

* Murió en alguna guerra o bajo alguna otra circunstancia.

* Es, posiblemente, estadounidense.

* Puede convertirse a su gusto.

* Es poderoso Y CAPAZ DE TODO.

* Pregona paz, amor y justicia, según su criterio.

* Proviene de una edad moderna o medieval.

Junto a otros elementos que no se pueden decir para ahorrar tiempo. Estos elementos dentro de un humano que va a Equestria se ha utilizado al infinito y sin cansancio. Que falta de originalidad.

_**5) ¿Por qué no cambiar el rollo?**_

Hay que romperse el coco para poder dar una idea más original respecto al uso de los humanos. Pocos elementos destacables son mencionables, pero los que hay, son elementos que valen la pena leer ¿Por qué no hacer una idea inovadora? Por ejemplo, un niño que está en un país en crisis que se imagina la serie o traslada su mente a Equestria como forma de alejarse de toda la miseria que le rodea. Se tiene que crear cosas nuevas e interesantes.

_**6) Conclusiones**_

Si se eliminan estos demonios y se reciclan las ideas de manera que formen algo nuevo y con potencial, se podrá tender a una mayor cantidad de escritos de calidad. No hay que repetir ¡Hay que crear!

StEbAnRoPeRo, también conocido como Eleutherio Solón

Tratados críticos sobre la literatura brony de habla hispana.


End file.
